


Destiny

by Kurisuta



Series: Duty of A Priestess [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Destiny, Duty, F/M, Foxes, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Priestesses, Screw Destiny, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: When it was time to shove Lucifer back in the cage, one thing was missing: seals. The only person left with the power to make the seal is a young priestess named Kuri. She was just a regular girl, until she was called and filled with power. Only to eventually be sacrificed. Can Castiel destroy the life of an innocent girl to seal Lucifer away? After meeting her and bonding with her, does he even care about destiny anymore?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Duty of A Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036719
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

I remember where I was when it all began.

Meditating at my shrine. Watching the flames always helped me to calm down.

I am a miko, a Japanese priestess, but it’s not the power and pomp it used to be. I don’t serve a kami, or a god, and I don’t exorcise demons.

I just wear a pretty outfit and take care of a shrine and pray with people and hand out charms for protection or whatever.

My sister works with me. It’s been our home ever since our Grams died when I just got outta high school.

That was around ten years ago.

Now I was just meditating when...

It hit like a bolt of lightning.

Smoldering, burning fire in my chest, deep deep down. In my soul. Silver fire.

It struck.

Out it flew, from my fingertips and toes, from my eyes and mouth, striking walls and scorching them with energy.

I knew what this was. The old legends. Reiki. Spiritual energy.

The mikos of old used it to destroy the yokai that plagued the land before the opening to the Makai, Hell, in Japan was finally closed by my ancestor. Midoriko.

I vaguely heard a scream. Was that my voice. No? I reached.

My sister, Reiko, struck, fell to the ground.

I sank, the power ebbing back into the center of my chest.

Voices.

“The Priestess!”

“We need the Priestess!”

“She is the only one that can preform the ritual!”

“The Winchesters are not cooperating!”

“It is her sacred duty!”

“I’m going.”

The last voice, resigned, almost sad. The sound of wings.

I looked up.

“My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.”

Xxx

Castiel tilted his head.

This woman wasn’t what he was expecting.

She certainly looked like a priestess, and was blazing with power.

But her face...she just looked like a woman. A frightened and sad woman.

“Do not be afraid.” He attempted.

“I am NOT afraid, I’m pissed!” The woman spat at him. “My sister is dead because of this, what? This power? Duty? Save her! Save her and I’ll be your fucking priestess.”

“I do not understand.” Castiel tilted his head again. “Priestess, you can save her yourself.”


	2. Secrets

“Not dead?” I repeated. “Purified? What does that mean?”

Castiel knelt over her body. “Your sister...is a yokai. She’s a kitsune. She’s been tied to this shrine for six hundred years. She works for Gabriel. My uh, brother. He’s unreachable, but she is the one who alerted us.”

“I know she’s a kitsune.” I knelt over her. “I’ve purified her before. Ya know, bickering siblings and all that. But I always needed an ofuda.”

Castiel touched my hand, placed it on her chest. “You have powers similar to mine. Close your eyes. Let me guide you.”

I closed my eyes. I saw a large, blinding light beside me. That must be the angel. I felt a nudge from the light, and my silver light—reiki!—flooded Reiko’s body.

She stirred, still sleeping, but ok.

I brightened and looked at Castiel. “Ok. I’m on board. What do I gotta do?”

Castiel looked horrified and was shaking his head. “This cannot be...”

Xxx

The demons. They must have gotten to her first.

Castiel searched the girls memories all the way to infancy.

An onryo. A hungry ghost. The kind that doesn’t stop until everything it touches dies.

They had to stop it. Her mother, unaware of her pregnancy, doing her duty as miko, to swallow and purify the demon.

The demon, invading the infant soul. One and one makes two.

Castiel jerked back as if struck.

He called out to his brothers.

“This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing. Her blood will still seal Lucifer.”

“Even if the Winchesters get him in his cage he needs to be sealed!”

Castiel looked at the girl. Young. Beautiful. Eager to help. Ignorant of the cost. The Winchesters were hunters. They were born to this. Arguable this was her duty, she was born to it same as them. But she was innocent.

She deserved to know.

“They want to use you as a sacrifice to seal Lucifer.”

Xxx

I wasn’t surprised.

Midoriko had died to seal the Hell’s Gate in Japan.

I mean sure, that had just been a legend up till now, but all the stories Grams told me...seemed so true.

“But my blood. It’s tainted.” I said, pointing out the obvious.

Castiel nodded. “I know. That’s why I have to devote you to your kami.”

“Who’s my kami?”

Castiel shot me a look. “My Father of course.”

“Wait. God?”

Xxx

Castiel hadn’t expected such shock, but he proceeded to explain.

“If you are devoted to God, the ceremony should purge the...creature....from your soul.” Castiel could barely utter the words. Why was he so angry? Why was he so protective?

“Well that’s never going to work.” Reiko was sitting up. “The kami has to take an active role in the purification. God’s MIA.”

Castiel swallowed. “Then we are doomed.”

Reiko just laughed at him. “Not really. You could do it.”

Castiel stared at the kitsune. Then at the priestess. Share her soul? Purify her? Then damn her?

Why? Why must he always condemn those he cared for?

“I will do it.”

Kuri grasped both his hands in hers. “Make an honest woman out me Castiel. I’ll be a good wife.”

The sisters laughed at his shocked face. Castiel scowled.

“That was not funny.”

He would do this. But he would not, could not condemn her. Just like the Winchesters refused to do their duty. He would bring her to them.

It was time to join Team Free Will.


	3. Connection

I was dreaming.

Castiel had just made me his kami, and I’d fallen asleep after he took me back to the Bunker.

I was sitting under a tree in a quiet grove. As I watched, Castiel was standing with his back to me. His trenchcoat was waving in the breeze, and his wings were moving just a little, as if nervous.

“So you have come to my dreams, Castiel.” I said softly.

Castiel turned. “I wanted to see you. Alone.”

I stood up and bowed. “What do you need of me, Kami-sama.”

Castiel doubled back, blushing. “D-Don’t do that.”

I straightened, grinning. “What? You are my kami.”

Castiel shook his head and burst out. “Only because it was an emergency! An angel shouldn’t be—I-I shouldn’t be—“ He broke off, staring at me. “Why are you so infuriating?”

“It’s a talent.” I shrugged.

There was a silence.

“The truth is, we are connected now.” I smiled. “I feel your doubt, your confusion, your fear.”

Castiel glared at me. “That’s not true!”

I touched his cheek. “It is alright to have those feelings.” I gazed at the dream sky. “I used to be like you. I used to focus solely on duty. The duty of a priestess. You know what that means. That I am the—“

“Sacrifice.” Castiel said sharply. “It means you are meant to die to seal Lucifer in his cage.”

“But you don’t believe that.” I looked in his blue eyes. “Do you? That’s why you brought me here. You don’t care about duty as much as you would have me believe.”

“Kuri.” Castiel smiled. “After seeing your soul myself, I cannot condemn you. I cannot do it.”

“Then you’ve saved me again.” I leaned up and kissed him.

Xxx

Castiel woke in her room. Watching over her was all he could do.

Castiel knew he was bound to her by his grace and her soul. He also knew her body was sick, and it was beyond his power to cure. He’d already tried.

Castiel looked at his hands. He could heal so many things, but not this. He couldn’t save her the way she saved him with her silver light.

Kuri breathed deeply and shifted in her sleep. “Castiel...” She muttered in her sleep.

 _She’s dreaming of me?_ Castiel thought. _That...this isn’t right. I shouldn’t be bonded to the priestess. I shouldn’t feel this way!_

Castiel reached out with his grace and he could see her dreams. She was dreaming of their future.

An impossible future.

The two of them...together. Getting married. Having a child. Fighting the monsters of the world...together.

Castiel drew back from her mind, gasping. His grace full of impossible longing.


End file.
